


Feisty

by blue_veins



Series: The Blood is Love au [17]
Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bloodplay, Coming Untouched, M/M, Power Dynamics, improvised restraints, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_veins/pseuds/blue_veins
Summary: Alex just wanted to keep Ben in line while he undressed him and enjoyed his classic, if quaint sense of style. Things do not go quite as planned.
Relationships: Ben Meredith/Alexander J. Newall
Series: The Blood is Love au [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878586
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Feisty

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I had this started back in November and sitting half done for a few months only getting a sentence or two added until my brain went feral and i finished it in the past 2 days.

Alex grunted as he landed hard in the chair that Ben shoved him into. “Feisty tonight.”

Ben was already on his knees between Alex’s legs, hands running up his thighs, “You’re the one who decided to gut someone right in front of me.”

“Ben, my love, we’ve been killing together for years now.”

“Yes, and? You say that as if killing together hasn’t always been a turn on.”

Alex just laughed, and trailed the still bloody knife in his hand along Ben’s cheek, who visibly shivered, lips parting. eyes blown wide. “You’ve certainly got me there.”

Ben reached to undo Alex’s trousers but was cut short when Alex gripped his chin, leather gloves soft against his skin despite the tight hold. "Did I give you permission to touch?" 

Ben looked as if he was going to fight, lip starting to curl into a snarl. Alex pressed the tip of the blade to the delicate skin under Ben's jaw, just shy of making him bleed, reminding him of who was currently holding the knife. 

"No." The single syllable sounded like it was forcibly dragged from Ben’s throat. 

"Correct.” Alex released his chin, “Start lower. I don't want to make a mess of these clothes." Alex had somehow managed to keep them blood free, might as well keep them come free as well, if he could. Getting Ben to undress him was just a particularly inviting bonus. 

Ben dragged his hands down Alex’s thighs, continuing down his calves as he leaned back on his heels. He released Alex’s left leg to start in on the right, almost delicately untying and removing his shoe, before moving back to the left. Next he lifted Alex’s pant leg to reveal dark socks being held up by garters. Ben’s eyes flashed up to meet Alex’s, want so clear in his expression. Alex never expected Ben to love his somewhat outdated fashion sense, but his reactions never failed to send a thrill through him. 

“Go on, love. I know you want to.” Ben began the task of unclipping and removing socks and garters. 

Alex asked Ben about it one time, if he had a foot fetish, and the look Alex got in response made him laugh out loud. “No. Not that there’s anything wrong with it, people can like whatever they want, but no,” Ben paused to think about it, to gather his words, “No it’s about the _vulnerability_. You are one of the most powerful people in this city, always dressed to kill,” Alex smirked at the wordplay, “and yet here you are, trusting me with yourself in a way you never have with anyone else.” He huffed a laugh, “Besides, you’re quaint sense of fashion just happens to be really fucking hot.”

So naturally, Alex took that admission and ran with it. He had always had a… vintage look about him, classic, almost timeless but with a few quirks like the sock and arm garters, collar pins and pocket watches that gave him a look that stood out, and was memorable. Everyone knew who Alexander J Newall was when they saw him. If Ben just so happened to enjoy removing so many layers, well then, who was Alex to deny him that? 

Currently, Ben was removing his trousers, smoothly pulling them off, placing them aside, if in not the most tidy manner, at least he didn’t throw them, which was honestly an improvement. He then slid into Alex’s lap, but not before removing his own trousers (though he did actually toss those), to continue to undress him. Starting with the accessories, collar pin, pocket watch, sleeve garters and then, of course, the tie, which he spent a little extra time with, knowing he could get away with it while he did so. One of the (many) things Alex couldn’t resist, were kisses while Ben had his hands around his throat. Though the knife held flat against Ben’s thigh did keep him in line, for the most part anyway. 

Ben eventually left his tie behind (literally, flung it over his shoulder) and started to slowly unbutton his waistcoat, and then his shirt, leaving a kiss after each new patch of skin was revealed. He made one detour when he got to the level of Alex’s heart to bite over the ‘mine’ tattoo which never failed to get a gasp out of Alex, and of course while Alex was distracted Ben took the opportunity to run his tongue over Alex’s nipple sucking his piercing into his mouth. Alex’s hips bucked on their own accord, Ben knew exactly how to get Alex going, how to get him to let go of his own control, and _take_. 

Which Alex very nearly did, but he wasn’t _quite_ done yet. He tutted and tilted the knife so Ben would feel it against his inner thigh causing Ben to suck a breath in through his teeth, “Not yet, baby. Finish what you started.”

Alex felt Ben’s smile against his skin, and left another kiss before sitting back up. “So close.”

He hummed, “Don’t worry love, you’ll get what you want soon enough.”

“Good, because I’ve wanted your dick since I saw the blood hit the floor.” 

Alex’s knife free hand tightened at Ben’s hip, “Then you better hurry up, then, hmm?”

Ben smiled in a way that said he had an idea, normally one that would give Alex grief, and he realized what was going to happen just before Ben acted. He took both sides of Alex’s open shirt and waistcoat and yanked them back and over Alex’s shoulders, trapping his arms close to his sides.

“ _Ben_.” 

“Yes, love?” Ben ran his hands down Alex’s chest pushing him back against the chair, one hand to play with the nipple he had licked a moment ago, the other down his arm to pluck the knife from Alex’s hand. “As tempted as I am to use this, I think it’s had enough blood on it today.” Ben threw the knife, and Alex heard the distinctive thunk of it embedding itself into the wall. “And as I said, I’ve wanted you inside me for _far_ too long already.” 

Alex growled, and Ben grabbed his chin, mirror to what Alex had done to him earlier, “You should have taken when you had the chance, now I’m going to take what I want. So just settle down, love. Gonna give you everything you want as well.” He leaned in close, lips brushing Alex’s. “Namely. Me.” 

Ben kissed him deeply, biting at his lip as he ground his hips against him. Alex pulled at his makeshift restraints, only able to get his hands to the bottom of Ben’s thighs. Which was not… ideal. Not being able to touch, and feel and scratch and trace, and pinch, and everything he usually did while they fucked was extraordinarily frustrating, to say the least. And they had played with restraints before, but this was _different_. 

Though Alex couldn’t deny that he was at least a _little_ bit impressed with how Ben was able to turn the tables quite so thoroughly, and quickly. 

Ben had reached over and grabbed a small bottle of lube they had stashed in the side table to do a quick, and dirty job of opening himself up. He really hadn’t been kidding with how desperate he had been. Which made Alex struggle again, _christ_ , he just _wanted_ . He wanted what was _his_ , and he wanted to _take_ it. 

Ben had rested one hand on Alex’s shoulder for balance, but had slowly shifted it so it was tangled in the hairs at the back of his head, gripping with just enough force to feel delicious. Alex couldn’t resist and leaned in to kiss at the matching Mine tattoo on Ben’s chest. Ben moaned as Alex scraped his teeth along it, and rather than pull him away, he held Alex’s head in place there. Alex took full advantage to lick, and bite, and kiss wherever he could reach, relishing the lovely sounds Ben was making as he did so. 

Ben apparently deemed himself ready enough (he probably wasn’t but he _did_ generally enjoy walking with a limp for a day or two), lined himself up, and sunk himself down onto Alex’ cock. 

Neither of them were quiet about it. 

Again, Alex was entirely frustrated that he couldn’t wrap his arms around Ben, and pull him close as he fucked him, hell, he was frustrated that he still had his gloves on and couldn’t even feel what little skin he was in contact with. 

“Fucking _christ_.” Ben swore as he rolled his hips, settling in and starting to find his groove. 

Alex’s hands tightened on Ben’s thighs, wishing he could at least get his nails in him. 

Ben still had one of his hands in Alex’s hair, and used it to pull Alex’s head back. He wasn’t rough but he certainly wasn’t gentle either, and for once he didn’t have any words, just pressed his mouth to Alex’s, attempting to devour him whole. 

Soon enough Ben found his rhythm, and Alex could no longer think about anything except the pleasure spiking through him every time Ben moved. He did his best to use what little leverage he had to thrust up against him, causing Ben to gasp against his lips. 

Alex wasn’t going to last long at this rate, and with the way Ben’s rhythm was already starting to falter, he could tell the same was true for him. 

“Ah, _fuck_.” Ben tilted his head back, so Alex moved what little he could and leaned in to suck a dark hickey at the base of his throat. He bit at the tender skin, causing Ben to moan, and pull him tighter. Alex thrust up as much as he could, hands leaving bruises where he could grip. After a few more thrusts Ben moaned as he came untouched, tightening around him. Alex followed him over the edge, biting at his skin, tasting blood on his lips.

Ben yanked his head back, Alex could only moan in response, “ _Christ_ , you really can’t help yourself can you?”

Alex licked his lips and smiled, “I think you know the answer to that.”

“Fucking right I do.” He leaned in to kiss his own blood off Alex’s lips, and good _christ_ would he never tire of that. 

When Ben finally broke the kiss, Alex asked, “You gonna fucking let me go now, or are you determined for me to lose all of the feeling in my hands?”

Ben rolled his hips playfully, humming as if in thought, “I suppose you’ve earned it, but only if you promise to use them on me in the shower.”

Alex leaned in close, dropping his voice to a growl, “Oh, I _promise_.” 

Ben eased himself off Alex’s lap and hauled him onto his feet. turning him so he could finally pull the last of his clothes off and tossed them behind him. The stray thought of ‘well, so much for keeping those clean’ crossed Alex’s mind briefly, but then Ben was kissing him again, and this time, he had the use of his hands, and he was going to be sure to keep his promise.


End file.
